Soccer Dad
by ihli
Summary: Spending time with Aaron and Jack led to more than David Rossi ever expected. Slash!


**A/N **

**Title:** **Soccer Dad**

**Author:****Ihli**

**Rating/Warnings:**** M/Explicit Slash, Smut**

**Pairing:****Hotch/Rossi **

**Summary: Spending time with Aaron and Jack led to more than David Rossi ever expected. Slash!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters I just like to play with them sometimes. I promise to put them back where I found them.**

**Although this isn't my usual pairing, this popped into my head after watching episode 6.22 Out of the Light Here. This story demanded I write it. It beat me into submission until I agreed. **

SSA David Rossi blamed Jack Hotchner for everything. It was all the boy's fault.

It had all started out with Aaron talking about coaching Jack's soccer team. Aaron was his best friend and Dave was pleased he had talked to him about it. It had inspired him to give Aaron some coaching tips. Since no good deed goes unpunished, this lead to Aaron inviting him to be the assistant coach.

Even though it meant practices a couple times a week and soccer games at "Oh-too God Damn Earlier" on a Saturday morning, Dave had agreed. He had been enchanted by the offer. He had resigned himself to the fact that he was never going to be a father. He couldn't stay married long enough to start a family.

So being invited in for a glimpse of family life was enticing.

Then it turned into dinner after practice. He and Aaron would take Jack to a fancy restaurant like McDonalds. OK so the food wasn't his cuppa tea but Jack loved it. Daddy, Uncle Dave, and French fries, what more did a five year old need?

It felt nice to be there with Aaron and Jack. He would forget about all of the horror he had seen for just a little while. Jack reminded him of why he did what he did, to give the innocent a chance.

Jack was a great kid. Dave loved spending time with him.

It felt good to watch Aaron with Jack. His serious unit chief demeanor would drop and a genuine smile would light up his face.

Games turned into pizza with the team. A few of the single mom's gravitated to Aaron and Dave. They were two available alpha males who were kid friendly. But for some reason, Dave wasn't interested. Instead, when Aaron invited him to spend the afternoon, he jumped at the chance.

He really liked laid back Aaron, the man who was a good father. He got to know another side of his best friend and as the weeks past, he liked what he saw. Liked it in ways he never expected.

Dave had always seen himself as a lover of women. He had a reputation for it. And he had loved what he had done to earn that reputation. Women were beautiful mysterious creatures worthy of his time and attention.

So he was surprised the first time he was watching Aaron and thought, _I could kiss that man_. He shook himself. The thought was so out of place. _I want to kiss a man?_ _Why? _He wondered. He had never had such thoughts about any other man. But the thought would not leave him. There was something about Aaron. Something that made even an old ladies man like David Rossi question everything he knew about himself.

After going home that night he had laid in bed thinking. As he considered he realized he was OK with the feeling. He had never had problems with homosexuality in others. Why should he have problems with those feelings in himself?

The question of what to do about it was a different matter entirely. _Should he act on the feeling?_ He had seen firsthand what happened when he rushed into a relationship that wasn't right. It ruined everything. He didn't want to ruin everything with Aaron Hotchner, his teammate, his best friend.

So he decided to do things differently. He waited.

The weeks flew by and he spent more time with Aaron. Most of the time was with Jack but sometimes just the two of them would grab lunch if they weren't on a case. They started grabbing dinner together if they got home too late from a case to pick up Jack.

Dave treasured this time. He and Aaron would talk and laugh. Sometimes the talk was more serious. Aaron would share his fears about being a good parent. Dave would share his regrets about his ex-wives.

Dave realized his feelings for Aaron didn't dull over time like they had with each of his wives. They intensified. The more time he spent with Aaron the more time he wanted to spend with him.

He found himself fantasizing about making love to Aaron Hotchner. So much that he did some research on the internet and bought some lube on a whim even though he had no idea if Aaron would be interested.

Finally, he knew he had to say something. Do something, even if Aaron rejected him. He could take it. It was the not knowing that would kill him slowly.

It was lunch on Friday. He had chosen a quiet out of the way restaurant where they could talk, really talk.

"Aaron, I need to tell you something. It may shock you and I'm OK if you don't feel the same way."

"What?" Aaron looked up with polite interest.

"Aaron, I…I have feelings for you. I've never felt like this about a man before. Maybe not even a woman. Not really. I'm OK if you don't feel the same way. We can go on like before, you are too important. But I needed to be honest with you."

Aaron stared at him for what felt like a million years. Shock evident on his face.

"It's OK Aaron. It's all good."

"No, it's not. These last few months have been amazing. All of the time we have spent together, I started to hate it when you would go home. It's like you became part of our family, mine and Jack's. It's like you became a part of us, a partner to me. But I never imagined you could have feelings for me like that or I would have said something, because I feel the same way."

Dave looked up at Aaron, hope shining in his eyes, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"I love you Aaron."

"I love you too Dave. Come home with me tonight. Jess can keep Jack."

"Yes."

88888888

The rest of the day crawled. What was going to happen at Aaron's house? Saying he was in love, dreaming about making love with Aaron didn't change the fact that he had never done anything like this with a man. He felt like he was a 15 year old virgin again.

He rode home that night with Aaron. They were silent but held hands as Aaron drove. It was a calm moment for them to take stock and an easy way to test the physical in their relationship.

He followed Aaron into the home he shared with Jack. He had been there so much in the last few weeks he almost felt more at home here surrounded by love than he did in his empty house.

He walked through the door closing it behind him and faced Aaron, his heart was racing. _This was it. Was he really going to do this, was he really going to have sex with a man._ The man was Aaron. _Hell Yeah!_

Aaron approached him, wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him. It was tentative at first but Dave was ready and opened for Aaron and stepped into the embrace, his arms encircling Aaron's neck.

Great, he thought, I'm the girl. But he didn't feel like a girl, the hard length between his legs demonstrated that he wasn't a girl. He thrust against Aaron and felt their cock press together and rub.

"Uhhnn"

No girls here.

It felt amazing.

Dave started trying to loosen Aaron's tie. It felt odd, the knot felt backwards. He had only done this for himself in the past.

Aaron pulled away and chuckled at his struggle. He removed his tie and then spun Dave around so that he was behind him. He reached around and undid Dave's tie and started unbuttoning his shirt, slowly, button by button. Then he reached up and slid the shirt just off of Dave's shoulders and discarded the tie.

Aaron leaned in and started kissing Dave's neck from behind adding little nips and bites. Dave tilted his head to give Aaron better access for the onslaught. He felt Aaron's hard length pressing against his rear through his pants and he leaned back to grind into it.

"Dave…"

It felt good to have Aaron pressed along his back, kisses on his neck. His hands coming around to rub his chest and pinch his nipples. Dave's legs felt like jelly from the contact and he leaned back into Aaron's solid strength for support.

Aaron moved away and grabbed Dave's hand leading him towards his bedroom, undoing the buttons of his shirt as he walked. Dave followed his heart pounding with excitement.

Aaron discarded his shirt and moved in to kiss Dave again, his hand fisted in Dave's hair. The kiss was aggressive, passionate. It wasn't enough. Dave wanted skin.

He fumbled with Aaron's belt and fly managing to undo his pants without breaking the kiss. He started tugging Aaron's pants down and Aaron helped pushing with a hand and then finishing the job with his feet.

Dave stood back from Aaron and admired the long, toned body of Aaron Hotchner. He had strong pecs and abs, long legs and a throbbing cock, standing at attention.

Dave dropped to his knees, took Aaron in his mouth and started licking and sucking for all he was worth.

"Onh…Yeah…"

Dave swirled his tongue around Aaron's cock, and licked under the head. He reveled in Aaron's moans.

"Oh…Yeah…Oh Yeah"

Aaron grabbed his shoulders and tugged Dave back to standing and took his mouth in a possessive kiss as he started undoing Dave's belt and pants. When the offending garments were discarded, Aaron moved Dave to the bed, laid him down and then crawled between his legs and tasted him for the first time.

"Aaron"

Dave had never had such an amazing blow job. Aaron seemed to know all of the right places to lick, all of the right things to do. It felt amazing, wonderful, stupendous. Where had Aaron learned to do that?

"Oh…"

He couldn't help it. He started to thrust up into Aaron's mouth. It just felt too good and Aaron took it.

Aaron pulled off and crawled up Dave's length, kissing his stomach, his chest, his neck, his lips. Their tongues joined in a sexual duel for supremacy that they both won just by being together.

Dave knew what was next. One of them would fuck the other.

"Aaron, please, I need to feel you inside me."

"Are you sure Dave? I figured I'd be the one."

"You can go next time."

Dave went and found the lube and condoms in his pants and brought them back to the bed. Somehow, it all sunk in, this was real. He was here, with Aaron.

He lay on his back. He wanted to look Aaron in the eyes as they made love. He pulled his legs up, exposing his pucker. _I need to stretch more,_ he thought.

Aaron moved in and put some lube on his fingers getting them nice and slick. Then he pushed into Dave's hole. Dave tried to relax like it had described on the internet but it was a bit strange. No one had ever touched him there except his Doctor in his annual physical. And there was a memory he didn't want to have at this moment in time. But as Aaron pushed in he felt the stretch and it felt good. Aaron pushed in a second finger, and a third, just grazing his prostate.

"Holy Mother"

Then he was empty the fingers gone and he watched Aaron roll the condom on, his hands trembling.

"It's OK Aaron. I love you."

"I love you too Dave, I just want to make this good for you."

"You already have."

Aaron positioned himself at Dave's opening and then slowly thrust in stretching his opening and filling him.

When he was seated deep inside he waited letting Dave adjust.

"Move Aaron, please just do it."

Aaron leaned in to kiss Dave as his started moving his hips slowly but accelerating.

"Oh…yes…fuck me…."

Aaron started moving faster, sweat rolling down his back. His tongue thrusting into Dave's mouth as his cock thrust into his body.

Dave held on thrusting back in rhythm with Aaron.

"Touch yourself Dave, want you to come."

Dave started stroking his aroused prick in time with the thrusts.

"Aaron, I'm gonna, gonna…"

Dave exploded painting Aaron with his seed and soon felt Aaron filling the condom.

After a few moments, Aaron rolled next to Dave and the two men held each other, happy that they had taken this final step in their relationship.

Aaron brought a towel and cleaned his lover up and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

As the weeks passed the two men became even closer, happy to be together. At last Dave had his family, Aaron and Jack.

SSA David Rossi blamed Jack Hotchner for everything. It was all the boy's fault. He knew he would spend the rest of his life thanking the boy because he couldn't be happier.

6


End file.
